my_own_fanmade_harry_potterfandomcom-20200214-history
Andromeda Tonks
Andromeda Tonks (nee Black) (b. between 1951 and 1955) was a pure-blood witch, born into the Black family. She was the middle daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black, as well as the sister of Bellatrix and Narcissa. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1960s and was sorted into Slytherin house. After Hogwarts, she married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks and was disowned by her prejudiced family. She became the mother of Nymphadora Tonks. During the Second Wizarding War, Andromeda and her husband were allies of the Order of the Phoenix, as their daughter was a member. Nymphadora married Remus Lupin in 1997, and they had a son Teddy Lupin. During the war, Andromeda's husband was killed by Snatchers in 1998. Remus was killed at the Battle of Hogwarts; Nymphadora was also killed by Andromeda's sister, Bellatrix. After the Second Wizarding War, Andromeda raised her grandson with the help of his godfather Harry Potter, which meant that Teddy also spent time with the Potter and Weasley families. Information *Born: Between 1951 and 1955 *Blood Status: Pure-blood *Marital Status: Widowed *Species: Human *Gender: Female *Hair Color: Light brown *Eye Color: Dark *House: Slytherin Family Members *Cygnus Black III (father) *Druella Rosier (mother) *Bellatrix Lestrange (sister) *Narcissa Malfoy (sister) *Edward Tonks (husband) *Nymphadora Tonks (daughter) *Remus Lupin (son-in-law) *Edward Lupin (grandson) *Rodolphus Lestrange (brother-in-law) *Lucius Malfoy (brother-in-law) *Draco Malfoy (nephew) *Walburga Black (aunt) *Orion Black (uncle) *Alphard Black (uncle) *Sirius Black III (cousin) *Regulus Black (cousin) *Pollux Black (grandfather) *Irma Crabbe (grandmother) *Tonks family *Black family Physical Appearance Andromeda is described as closely resembling her eldest sister Bellatrix physically (as Harry almost attacked her thinking that she was Bellatrix), though she has light brown hair instead of dark, and has softer and wider eyes. Thus, she is likely tall and bears the patrician beauty common to the Black family, aside her aforementioned eyes, of which are kinder than her eldest sister's arrogant and heavily-lidded stare. Personality and Traits It is safe to assume, given her marriage to a Muggle-born, that Andromeda was very different from both of her sisters: while her sisters married into "respectable" pure-blood families, she married for love despite her family's opposition, lead to her family's hatred. She is clearly a good mother showing her concern about her daughter's whereabouts after the Battle of the Seven Potters and taking care of her during her pregnancy, she is also a good grandmother, raising her daughter's son after her death. Apart from her husband and daughter, her cousin Sirius considered her to be his only true family, demonstrating that Andromeda always treated Sirius with respect and kindness. In addition of being a good wife, mother and grandmother, she is a good friend, because despite that she was under torture, she did not reveal anything that could harm Harry or any of her friends. Like Molly Weasley, Andromeda is a woman dedicated to her family and friends. Magical Abilities and Skills *Healer *Household Charms *Resistance to Dark Magic Category:1950s births Category:Blood traitors Category:English individuals Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Death Eater enemies Category:Disowned members of the House of Black Category:Females Category:Order of the Phoenix allies Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Widowed individuals Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students Category:Tonks family Category:Sorted in the 1960s